Draco's Revenge
by Nutmeg49
Summary: Sequel to Classroom Seduction, Draco get's his revenge. Rated M to be safe, light sexual content and some language. DMHG


**Disclaimer: I own nothing okays?**

**A/N: Ok, I gave in. This is the sequel to "Classroom Seduction", I got bitten by a particularly infection plot bunny and it wouldn't leave me alone. Also, the full blame lies with Wiccan98 and May La Nee for encouraging me to write this. And thanks to Wiccan98 for helping me come up with the idea of his revenge. This isn't meant to be smutty or anything, I'm going more for light humor, and I just thought it would be funny to humiliate Hermione. Yeah. I know Draco is a bit OOC in this, but you know what, I don't care. My story, my Draco, and it's not meant to be canon so yeah.**

**As always, enjoy, and to all you people who love the first part of this, REVIEW and let me know if I completely destroyed it!**

Draco wandered the corridors of the school on prefect duty, thinking to himself. It had been a week since he had been humiliated by that stupid, Mudblood Granger, and he still hadn't got back at her. The whole school had found out that he had been caught with his pants down in McGonagall's class. But of course Granger left _her_ involvement out of her little tale. He hadn't even had his pants down, his state of undress handed been that bad. But rumours were rumours, and they spread like wildfire, nobody caring if they were true or not.

So now he was stuck trying to think of a way to get back at her. It was proving difficult, as she was obviously expecting a retaliation, and she now didn't go anywhere without Potty and the Weasel in tow. They were fiercely protective over her anyway, but now that they knew he could be out for revenge, they were even worse.

A slight shuffling sound made him jump, and he moved slowly closer to see what the source of the noise was. He caught sight of a pair of robes in an alcove in the wall and smiling, reached in and dragged the student out. It was Potter's number one fan, of all people camera in hand, looking as if he had been stupefied.

He smirked; well most students would be scared at being caught by the terrifying and ruthless Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing out of bed Gryffie?" He asked, trying to keep the sneer out of his voice. He coveted this position, and couldn't afford to be nasty to the students after last week's episode.

"I-I was-wasn't doing anything bad, I swear, please don't hurt me" The boy, he couldn't remember his name.

Draco watched the boy fiddling with that stupid camera, and had an idea. He could use this situation to an advantage.

"I should really report you, being out of bed this far after curfew, I would say a week's worth of detention with Snape" The boy blanched, making Draco's smirk grow to an exponential size.

"But I'm feeling generous tonight. So I'll make you a deal Gryffie. Give me that camera and I won't report your little midnight wander" He said, watching the expressions on the kids face change rapidly, from relief, to cautiousness, to horror.

"M-my camera? Why so you w-want my camera?" The kid stuttered quietly, clutching the item in question to his chest so hard that Draco feared the thing would shatter.

"Do you really want me to report you; I'll give the damned thing back as soon as I've finished with it. I just want to take a picture" Draco sighed.

"Promise you'll give it back?"

"You're trying my patience. Give me it now or I'm going to drag you to McGonagall faster than you can say 'Cheese'" Draco said, a hint of anger coming to his tone.

The kid went even whiter, and handed the camera over, much to Draco's surprise. He then proceeded to swallow loudly and then sprinted away; obviously terrified that Draco would reconsider taking him to the head of house.

Chuckling to himself, Draco examined the infernal contraption. He hated them, but it was ideal for what he wanted to do to Granger. If he could just catch her doing something she really wouldn't want people to see, he could broadcast it to the entire castle. The joys of magical film, she wouldn't know what had hit her.

But then there was the problem of catching her alone, and actually doing something bad. She may have seduced him, but he had no doubt in his mind that the Golden Trio's queen wasn't the type to go around doing stuff that would catch people's attention. He would have to carry that stupid thing with him all the time he was out of his dorm if he had any chance of catching her. Draco sighed. That could take weeks. This was going to be hard.

Xox

The next week passed with absolutely no activity from the Golden Girl. She was either studying in the library, or in her common room with Potty and the Weasel, rarely leaving without one of them in tow. Plus he had his hands full trying to avoid the Creevey boy who had taken to staring longingly at Draco over the Hall at mealtimes. It was rather unnerving, and would have been more so had Draco not known that the boy was pining for his camera.

On the 8th day since he had taken Creevey's camera, he hit a stroke of luck without even realising it. Tired after spending all of that particular Saturday doing nothing but homework, he made his way to the Prefects bathroom intending on have a long hot bath with every single type and colour of bubble. He spoke the password quietly and slipped in through the door. Stripping off his school shirt as he walked to the changing area that was to the side of the bath. Something wasn't right, and when his nose was assaulted with the scent of what he thought was Jasmine, and with a jolt he realised that there was someone already in there, and most likely a girl by the smells that were being used. He ran through the list of female prefects in his head, and smiled knowing that it could be Granger. This was the perfect moment for him to get her, naked and pin the photo around the school.

Quietly, he replaced his shirt, and pulled the shrunken camera out of his pocket, tapping it with his wand and murmuring a spell to restore it to its normal size. He poked his head round the corner to see Granger, lying against the wall of the bath her eyes closed. He sat cross legged on the floor just out of site, and waited for her to stand up, or do something that he could take a picture of. But she didn't just stand up. His eyes widened as she let out a moan, that wasn't just audible, it was loud. He moved slightly closer and realised that he could see her hand moving around in between her legs.

His mouth dropped open, Granger was getting herself off, and in the Prefects bathroom none the less. He was about to take a picture when she let out another moan, and he froze in place, watching her writhe as she clearly got closer to climax. He felt a twitching in his groin, and moaned as against his wishes, his body started to react to the audiovisual show he was being given by her. He tried and failed to focus as her hand moved faster, disturbing the water on the surface. As she began to moan louder, he realised she was climaxing, and as she let out a particularly loud scream, he snapped the picture, before hightailing it out of the bathroom without waiting to see if she had noticed him.

As he walked back through the halls, ignoring the throbbing erection that was pressing against his trousers, he smiled to himself. A genuine smile. The Mudblood bitch wouldn't know what had hit her when he was done with this picture. Wednesday afternoon was going to be an interesting day.

Xox

Wednesday morning dawned bright and early, the picture Draco had taken had been developed, copied numerous times, and two of those copies were to be enchanted to speak, and were going to be enlarged to roughly 15 times their original size. He was going for impact, and he was going to get it. He had enlisted Pansy's help for the voice of the pictures, once she had recovered from her initial look of horror, and then later from the peals of laughter that caused her to fall from the sofa in the common room. She had done a fairly good impression of Granger's screams, which would make it passable.

He found he couldn't concentrate through the day and when he reached potions, he knew that he would have to leave early if he wanted this to happen at the beginning of lunch break. He raised his hand, noticing the eyebrow lift that Snape gave him.

"Yes Mr Malfoy?"

"I don't feel well, can I go to the hospital wing; see if Madam Pomfrey can give me something for it?" He asked, crossing his fingers under the table. Snape eyed him for a second before he gave a curt nod of his head. He gathered his notes – thank god they had only been taking notes that lesson – and hurried out of the classroom, attempting to look pale. He knew he was acting strange. He rarely asked to go to the hospital wing, even if he was seriously ill, but needs must. So behave strangely he would, until his plan was done. He set to work as he reached the entrance hall, magically sticking the pictures to the wall, with a temporary sticking charm, that wouldn't wear off until 24 hours later.

He levitated the bigger pictures, resting them on two of the gargoyles that adorned the hall, they would stay up there, he knew for at least a while. He couldn't get up there to stick them properly, but it would have to do.

He then sat on the stairs, and waited for all hell to break loose.

The thumping of feet could be heard not 5 minutes later as the classes emptied and the hungry students came to get lunch before another round of classes. The first of the students trickled through without noticing anything was out of place, and he held his ground. He wanted to hear the outbreak of noise, which should happen as soon as his enchanted pictures started to moan and scream.

It didn't take long. The first moan came from the picture roughly three minutes later, causing the students in the entrance hall to look around for the source of the noise. Several noticed it, and hands went up in the air, as some ran over to the walls and started gawping at the moving pictures that adorned the walls. The enlarged pictures simultaneously let out another shriek of pleasure; he had to remember to thank Pansy for this, just as Granger and the other two stepped out of the dungeons, talking happily amongst themselves. Granger looked around, and then promptly froze as she noticed the source of the noise. The weasel was going redder by the moment as he realised the situation, and Potter was gaping at the pictures, seemingly unable to drag his eyes away.

"Bingo" Draco said quietly.

And then all hell really did break loose. Students started laughing and pointing, more of them pouring into the entrance hall to get a glimpse of the Golden Girl in all her glory. Granger looked around trying to find the source of her embarrassment, but failed to notice him as he was still sitting on the stairs. She was going red, and attempting feebly to pull the closest picture off the wall. She then seemed to come to her senses, and stepping into the middle of the hall, she levitated the picture of the gargoyle and began to bring it slowly down, before shrinking it down and pocketing it. She pointed her wand at the other one, and she as she managed to get it half way to the ground, the picture Granger let out a hair raising shriek,

"OH Professor Dumbledore!"

The hall went so quiet that you could have heard a quill drop to the floor. Granger stood in the middle of the students, looking around wildly, her eyes landing on the surprised eyes of the teachers, who were in the process of walking into the entrance hall to see what the commotion was. Without warning she dropped the charm, and the picture fluttered to the floor, before she turned tail and ran up the stairs, the tears streaming down her face.

Draco approached Creevey, who looked horrified that his camera had been used for that.

"Here, I don't need it anymore." He said quietly grateful to the boy for giving him the means to humiliate the bitch.

"Th-thanks" Creevey replied, looking around to see if anyone had noticed the exchange. They hadn't as most of the students had started laughing again.

Draco smiled as he walked into the hall to join Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, laughing inwardly as he realised that true revenge really, really was the best thing for the soul.


End file.
